Enter Sandman
by Pirate Cap'n Spazz
Summary: Pg 'cause Gaara swears... Uhm.. Well, Yeah, this is a songfic with Gaara. And Gaara's... Oops... I'd kinda give away a spoiler... But if you don't care about spoilers (or have seen graphic novel 15) go ahead & read!! XD


**BEFORE YOU READ!!!!!!** There are minor Gaara spoilers here, I only know about 'em 'cause I bought the Naruto graphic novel 15. Now if I could only read it.. Well, this is just Gaara's struggle with the demon inside him. Oops... I don't know how much of the demon thing is true, but "Enter Sandman fits Gaara so well.... ;=^_\

"Enter Sandman" by Metallica

_Say your prays little one _

Don't forget, my son 

To include everyone 

Tuck you in, warm within 

Keep you free from sin 

Till the Sandman he comes

"Wh-Who's there?!" a young Gaara called into the darkness of his bedroom.

_'Hello Gaara...'_ a voice resounded in his head. _'You look tired, why don't you sleep?'_

"I-I can't! If I do, that demon..." Gaara whimpered. The voice laughed. "Please stop that, you're scaring me!"

_'I'm scaring you? How is that possible when I am you?'_ the voice asked.

Gaara had no answer...

_Sleep with one eye open _

Gripping your pillow tight 

Exit: Light 

Enter: Night 

Take my hand 

We're off to Never Never Land

A slightly older Gaara woke with a start. He found that he was dressed and his clothes were tattered. "What happened?" he asked himself, but he knew the answer: he fell asleep.

_'Oh, you're up.'_ the voice echoed.

"What the hell did you do?!" Gaara yelled. "Who did you kill this time?!"

_'Oh... No one important... I just wouldn't go into the kitchen if I were you, though...'_ the voice laughed.

_Something's wrong, shut the Light _

Heavy thoughts tonight 

And they aren't of Snow White 

Dreams of War, Dreams of Liars 

Dreams of Dragon's Fire 

And of things that will bite

Gaara awoke with a pain in his arm. It looked like it was ripped open by tiny birds' feet. It didn't bleed, there was only sand. It still hurt though. Gaara looked at it with intense hatred.

"I hate you." Gaara said to no one.

_'Why do you hate me?'_ the voice asked, laughing a bit. _'Does that mean you hate yourself?'_

"Stop with the 'I'm you, and you are me' crap. I'm not buying it." Gaara answered. "Why don't you just shrivel up and die?"

_'Ooh... Feeling homicidal are we?'_ the voice taunted. _'You know, it's not my fault that your uncle died. It was all his. The stupid thing, it was good that h-'_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Gaara yelled. "I have tolerated you killing people by using my body, but I won't tolerate you saying those things about him!"

_Sleep with one eye open _

Gripping you pillow tight 

Exit: Light 

Enter: Night 

Take my hand 

We're off to Never Never Land 

Now I lay me down to sleep 

Pray the Lord my soul to keep 

If I die before I wake 

Pray the Lord my soul to take

_'I'm losing my grip on the child...'_ the voice thought. _'What to do to control him...?'_

The demon inside of Gaara, the voice, sat and thought of ways to keep him under it's control, but how? _'The boy barely sleeps. He's like a vampire. He refuses to sleep unless he has to... But how to get him to sleep for more than a few hours...?'_

Gaara heard all this, but didn't say anything, in fear of having the demon kill him when he slept.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word _

And never mind that nose you heard 

It's just the beasts under your bed, 

In your closet, in your head

Gaara woke with a start. He looked at his clock; he overslept. 'Who knows what that demon did now.' he thought. Amazingly, there was no answer from the demon. 'Maybe it's sleeping?' he thought hopefully.

_'Not a chance.'_ the voice echoed. _'You think I would sleep when I could kill people and have you blamed for it?'_

"It would just be easier if I died." Gaara whispered.

_'Yes, that's true.'_ the voice agreed. _'But you can't slit you own throat, let alone bleed!'_

"Just shut up." Gaara mumbled.

_'What are you going to do?! You can't do anything to me. I'm too powerful to be killed by your Kazekage, so what makes you think a nine year old brat can do anything?!'_ the voice fumed.

"Touchy, aren't you?"

_Exit: Light _

Enter: Night 

Grain of sand 

Exit: Light 

Enter: Night 

We're off to Never Never Land

@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ 

Well, that was nice.... Sorry, I had to get that out of my system... I'm a Gaara fan now. He's just so cool!!! I think the Kazekage is the Sand Village's kage guy thing... I'm gonna go draw some fanart... Bye.... I also updated this a bit. I found out the "woman" was actually Gaara's mother's twin brother. ;;;=O_\ Creepy, eh?


End file.
